Little Red Canister
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - 5x15 post-ep oneshot...


_Just a little oneshot from 5x15. So, spoiler alert for those of you have yet to see it. _

_Thanks to __**webdlfan**__ for an idea I kind of used and changed to fit... And also thanks to __**afrozenheart412**__ for prompting in the episode thread at DLC for someone to write a oneshot._

_Now this was just off the top of my head, and it's completely unbeta'ed, so we'll see how it goes? LOL_

* * *

Lindsay sighed as ran her finger across the bottom of her iPhone answering the call. "Honestly… You would think you would have gotten the hint that it was me calling… Must you hang up on me every single time, Danny? It's getting really old."

Danny smiled as he chucked the Lindsay's baby magazine she has subscribed to on the breakfast bar and sat back on his bar stool. "I'm sorry, Linds... I just… I'm…"

"I know, I get it," she smiled down the line in response, "You know how I feel about you standing up for what you believe in. I'm proud of you… I've said that, haven't I?"

"I just… There's so much for you to do, Montana. I want to be there, you know that right? I want to be there so that you can be here, takin' it easy. I feel guilty when I'm perfectly capable of being there, I mean you're pregnant."

"Pregnant Danny, not disabled. So I'm carrying a little extra weight, I don't think the world is going to end." Lindsay chuckled, "And anyway, what world are you living in, Danny? You really think I would be anywhere other than here? Me... Take it easy?"

Danny shook his head; quickly understand he was losing the battle. "How are things? How are you and the baby?"

"She's fine," Lindsay replied as she softly rubbed her stomach in soothing motions, "She keeps moving, it's hard for me to stand up for as long as I'm used to… Adam brought me a chair earlier."

Danny nodded as he fiddled with the red coffee canister Lindsay had bought a week previous, "How's the case?"

Lindsay sighed.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"The case is fine," she assured him, "I'm getting through it all... It's just… I'm a little…" She took a deep breath, "I kind of had a bit of a argument with Hawkes actually?"

"About the case?"

"No," Lindsay sighed, "Actually, it was… He's having to testify in your place."

"Shit!" Danny groaned as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I forgot I had that hearing… Well, did you tell him to get the evidence and the test samples and the…"

"He was pissed Danny," Lindsay said honestly, cutting him off. "I stood up for you as much as I could, and you know how I feel… I mean, I was the one on the phone that told you to go home, didn't I… I was the one to tell you to call in sick when you had gone to the scene anyway. I know you're doing this because it's one of them things you have to do. I just don't think Sheldon understands from where we're standing..."

"What does he know?" Danny spat, "He's got a lot less shit to deal with than me and you, Linds…"

"Don't be like that," she scolded instantly, "He's just mad and frustrated, and overworked. He's dedicated in a different sort of way, Danny. He just has different ethics than you and me. He's just standing up for what he believes is right… Kind of like you, and what you're doing..."

"I hate it when you do that," Danny sighed. "Justify things…"

"I love it when I do that." Lindsay giggled. "Just wait it out… And when you come back to work, I don't know… Help Hawkes with some test samples or something… Build a bridge, Danny. Be the bigger guy and show him _why_ you were doing it."

"You're a damn peacemaker, Montana." Danny grumbled.

"Hows your day been?" Lindsay asked as she dipped her tea bag into her cup of steaming hot water.

"Good," he nodded, despite her inability to see him, "The super bought that new door and installed it… I've been on at him at since you moved in. Moron's done it the wrong way though."

"What, it opens from the opposite side now? Are you kidding me?"

Danny snorted, "Takes a special type of person to do that, doesn't it?"

She laughed, "Well are we still 3G? Did he change the number while he was changing the way the door opens…."

"Yeah," Danny assured her, "But not for long…"

"Danny, I know you want to move into a place together, but honestly, remember... Baby steps? Your place is fine until we can afford to move. And I mean, it's a perfectly good apartment Danny. Holds a lot of good memories… I know you've hated it since we went cool all them months back, but honestly, that's in the past now, right? So, let's just take baby steps until the time's right…"

"You called it my place." Danny said simply, "It's your place too, Linds."

"Alright, our place is fine until the time is right to move, okay? How's that sound?"

Danny smiled, "Perfect… So, I was thinking maybe after your shift I can come and grab you and take you and the baby for something to eat. My treat."

She smiled, "I'd like that… Look, I'm going to have to go, Danny. I have to go and relay some results to Stella. I'll text you later? Let you know what time I'm getting off?"

Danny let out a breath, "Take it easy, okay? Don't strain yourself and work too hard. And remember don't go using the…"

"Danny?" Lindsay smiled as she cut him off.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Danny smiled as he heard the other end of the line disconnect, and he went back to the baby magazine in front of him. He turned to the second page, and continued to read the article he had been reading before he called Lindsay back.

He was going crazy in the apartment, when he was in fact, quite capable to go to work. He sighed as he slowly moved the red coffee canister back and forth along the work surface between his two hands. When Lindsay had brought it home, he thought it looked so out of place - almost like it didn't belong. But, over the past week, he had grown accustomed to the red canister. It brought a little life into the dull kitchen. It brought other aspects of the kitchen to life.

Danny let out a breath of air. He wasn't one for using metaphors. But this little red canister reminded him of a certain someone. He had originally been slightly unsure of the colourful little country girl. He had felt like she was out of place, like she didn't belong. However, it didn't take long until he was accustomed to seeing her around. She brought light into his life, just like the coffee canister. With Lindsay in his life, other aspects became clear and mattered to him unlike before.

And as he turned to the next article in Mother and Baby, he let out a breath. Although he hadn't shown it before, he loved her.

And her little red canister.

* * *

_R&R? It's much appreciated :)_


End file.
